Shadow Light
by Lion3
Summary: Twilight Sparkle gives birth to King Sombra's foal, an Alicorn filly named Shadow Light. When the king returns and kidnaps his child from her mother, his true self fights for his body against a dark force. After escaping and meeting Discord, Shadow sets out to save her family. Will Discord's claim about her 'powers' save the day? Or will a daughter's courage reveal a father's love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya folks! Lion3 here! I've decided to step out of my comfort zone and try a My Little Pony fanfiction! Please avid fans do not rip out my throat, I am new to this! This story revolves around Shadow Light, Princess Twilight Sparkle's Alicorn daughter, who is also the daughter of King Sombra. When the king returns from the grave, aiming to claim his princess and daughter, Shadow Light, along with her unlikely companion Discord, must trek far and wide to unlock the power Discord is convince the filly possesses that will clean the heart of Sombra. Will Shadow Light find this power and save her family? Or will Sombra transform her and her mother into mages of darkness?** I don't own the show. Read, comment review!

**Prologue **

"Come on Twilight! It's almost over!"

"IT HURTS SO MUCH CELESTIA!"

"I know it does child, but I can see the filly now! Just one more push!"

With a blood curdling screech, Princess Twilight Sparkle brought forth Equestria's newest princess into the world. Luna gently cleaned the filly and gave her to her mother.

"She looks so much like you,"

With tears in her eyes, the princess looked down at her daughter, who had stopped crying and fallen asleep. She looked up at the Celestial sisters. Though Luna was moved to near tears, Celestia remained sceptic.

"There are some... Similarities between the father and the filly,"

That was one way to damper the glorious and beautiful event, but Twilight refused to take it to heart.

"I don't care. She maybe part him, but she's also part me. My little Shadow Light,"

**Ch 1**

Princess Cadence was an extremely patient pony, giving her the perfect qualities of being a mother. However, after her ordeal with Queen Chrystialist, the doctor did not recommend her and her husband to try for a baby for quite some time. Though she did not have a foal of her own, she had a very decent idea of raising one. Her years of foalsitting had come in handy, especially know with another certain foal running amuck, well, flying amuck.

"Come on Shadow Light! You've almost got it!" Cadence encouraged as her young niece became more comfortable with her fragile foal wings. The filly had been flying for only two days and she had already achieved heights foals 3 times here age would struggle with. Not that she wasn't struggling.

"I. Can't. Go. Higher!" The filly huffed. Suddenly, she began loosing altitude at an alarming rate. Before Cadence, however, could spread her own wings to rescue the young princess, a purple shield halted the descending, slowly bringing the filly into the gazing of a white stallion with a blue mane, her uncle.

"I think that's enough flying for one day. Are you alright Shadow?" The prince asked his niece, half worried sick about her, Hal worried what his sister would do to him. The filly got back to her feet.

"I'm alright Uncle Shining Armour! Just tired," she breathed out, allowing air to refill her lungs. Cadence landed next to her husband and began fixing up the princess, who's mane was sticking out all over the place.

"Maybe we should try flying practice before your magical studies?"

"That's probably a good idea Auntie Cadence!" The little Alicorn replied, looking up at the elder ponies with her big, soft, purple eyes.

Shadow Light was by far the strangest pony born in over a 1,000 years. For one thing, she was a born Alicorn, which are usually created when some pony reaches a full understanding in a field of magic. Next, her appearance was questionable. She had a soft lavender coat and purple eyes like her mother. Her mane was black, with grey streaks and single violet streak running through it and her ankles had silver socks encircling them. Finally, her behavior was the strangest thing by far: she was the perfect little princess. She never complained, never threw a tantrum, or even cried much. She always did as she was told, no questions asked. Odd due to the circumstance of who her father was.

Shinning Armour immediately banished that thought. He had made a vow never to allow his niece to know the truth of who her father was. Only a few ponies knew and he wanted to keep it that way. No chance she was going to turn into that monster. Suddenly, a blur of black fur edged into the sky as Princess Luna landed where the 3 were standing.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Luna announced with a smile. "Twilight asked me to bring Shadow Light home,"

"Of course!" Shinning Armuor replied.

"Thank you your highness," Cadence said with a bow. Luna gave a grin and began nuzzling the neck of the filly. She was quiet fond of Twilight's daughter, not just because she was her student, but because she was so sweet and adorable.

"How was your day little one?"

"It was amazing Luna! Auntie Cadence has been teaching me to fly!"

"Is she now? Well, why don't you rest and I'll take you home?"

"Okay, bye uncle! Bye auntie"

The small pony climbed onto the princess's back. With a silent whoosh of her wings, Luna took to the air with the already sleeping foal on her back. As she soon began to approach Twilight's castle, Shadow Light suddenly stirred and jumped from her seat, not so gracefully flying next to Luna.

"Look Luna! I can fly!"

"You most certainly can my young student,"

Suddenly, another Alicorn came into view as Twilight herself appeared, happily gazing at her daughter.

"Honey you're flying!"

"I know! Isn't it great mommy!"

"Auntie Rainbow Dash is going to be so proud of you! And Auntie Pinkie Pie will probably throw you a party!" She cheered while hugging her daughter. Luna laughed.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but moon won't raise itself!"

"Must you go teacher? Can't I go with you?"

"No little one, you need your rest. Another time,"

With that, she took off, leaving a mother to lead her daughter home for supper.

In a distant land, far from the view of anyone, a grey stallion trotted back a forth. Tonight was the night her would claim everything that was his. As his red horn illuminated the cave, he cackled.

"It won't be long now my dear Twilight Sparkle. Soon you will be mine again and our daughter will learn to be a proper heir of darkness!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

**Ch 2**

"Auntie Rarity, how does Auntie Pinkie Pie plan parties so fast?"

"That my little foal, is a question that can never be answered,"

Within a half hour of receiving Twilight's message about her daughter first flight, Pinkie Pie had managed to plan an entire 'Congrats on your first flight!' party for Shadow Light. Rarity, who lived close by, had easily volunteered to create a dress for Twilight's daughter. As Shadow Light's dress was near completed, Rainbow Dash bursted into the room, sweeping the young foal into the air in a flash.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo! You're a born flyer now! Now I can train you and enter you into a race! There's even one next month, and if we get started right away, you can enter!"

"Auntie Rainbow Dash, I'm still not the most graceful flyer. I've only been airborne for 2 days,"

"All the more reason to train!"

"Rainbow Dash! Enough pressuring the poor dear!" Rarity scold as she pulled the filly down and finished her dress. Walking up to the mirror, Shadow Light spun around to get a full view of her dress. It was a striking pearl color to match the foal's silver socks, with gems encrusted around the collar. It fell into a nice ruffled skirt and was topped off with Twilight's cutie mark between two slits in the dress for her wings in case she was asked for a demonstration. The filly giggled in delight.

"It's beautiful Auntie Rarity! I love it!" The filly hugged the unicorn, who was filled with a deep warmness. Shadow Light had effect on other ponies. Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, her loyal dragon assistant, entered the room. Upon seeing her daughter's new dress, Twilight hugged her.

"Oh my little filly! You look absolutely adorable!"

"Mommy, isn't my dress beautiful?"

"Of course it is darling, it was made by your auntie Rarity!"

Rarity raised her head in pride, not over the praise of the dress, but for being called the aunt of a princess.

"You do look really great kiddo!"

"Thanks Spike,"

Soon Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Flutter Shy joined in.

"My, don't we have a pretty little princess here!" Applejack called.

"Don't you look cute Shadow Light," Flutter Shy pointed out in her usual quite tone.

"Ya it's time to get this party started!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she grabbed the young filly's hoof. Giving a sigh, Twilight gently levitated the hyper earth pony and her daughter.

"Pinkie, you and the others can go. I'd like a minute alone with my daughter,"

Before anyone could object, Applejack and Rarity pushed them out the door, leaving the mare and her filly alone. Twilight walked up to her daughter and began brushing and braiding her mane. When she was done, they looked into the mirror.

"Just one thing's missing: the item every princess needs,"

"What's that mommy?"

"A tiara of course!"

Bringing a small box to the table, Twilight opened it to reveal a small, gilded crown with a sapphire embezzled at the head. Placing it on top of her daughter's mane, Twilight stepped back to admire her handy work.

"Just perfect! Come alone sweetie, mustn't keep every pony waiting!"

Within the royal ballroom, the guest were greatly enjoying themselves and were in full anticipation. Princess Twilight Sparkle had yet to formally present her daughter to the nation. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and herself had agreed it could easily terrify the young pony. As the guest mingled, awaiting the arrival of the princesses, Celestia and Luna conversed with one another.

"Sister this is the perfect way to present Shadow Light to the kingdom!"

"Indeed Luna, this way, her mother will be at her side at all times. I just pray she doesn't end up like her father!"

"Celestia, Shadow doesn't even have her cutie mark yet! It's still to early to be worried by such things. Have faith in my student!"

"Even so Luna, she progresses faster than any known pony in history! We can't be too careful,"

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as Flash Sentry banged his hooves to the ground. Clearing his throat, he called out.

"Presenting their royal highnesses! Princess Twilight Sparkle and her daughter Princess Shadow Light!"

The double doors opened to reveal mother and foal, shinning in all their glory. Princess Luna was joyful to hear the comments of Shadow Light's cuteness and Alicorn form. As the family of two trotted down the staircase, they were greeted by Shinning Amour and Cadance.

"Hey Twilly! Shadow! Impressive entrance!" Shinning Amour played as Cadence hugged her niece.

"Don't you look adorable my little filly!"

"Your little filly, Cadance? My little filly is more like it," Twilight joked. The adult ponies laughed as Shadow Light caught sight of some foals around her age playing around. The white stallion caught her peeking. Nudging her forward, he smiled.

"Go on! Go make some new friends!"

"Thanks Uncle Shinning Armour!"

Shadow Light shyly trotted up to the foals. There were two white fillies, twins perhaps, and a red colt.

"Hi!" She neighed happily.

"Hello!" The colt replied in a friendly voice.

"You're the princess!" One of the white fillies said.

"Yeah, I'm Shadow Light. And you are?"

"I'm Lightning Seer," the colt answered. "And these are my sisters, Snowball and Snowflake,"

"Nice to meet ya!"

"So you're an Alicorn?"

"That's right!"

"Can you fly yet?"

"I can, but I'm still learning,"

"Me too! Hey, lets have a race! First one to the desert table wins!"

"Okay, shall we say, around three columns max?"

"Done!"

Slowly raising into the air, Shaodw Light prepared to defeat her new friend. While the filly was having a blast, Twilight was surrounded by her friends and loved ones. Some nobles entered the conversation.

"So your highness, quite the filly you have there," a mare by the name of Silk Weaver commented.

"Indeed, she's my pride and joy!" The princess replied as she saw her daughter easily get along and defeat the other foals.

"Even at such a young age, such grace and elegance! It appears the clumsiness stage has just passed her over!" A stallion named Blue Blood added.

"Oh no, Shadow Light has had her clumsy moments!" Cadance replied, remembering the disastrous flight lesson just the day before.

"Even so, your filly is by far the most perfect example of royal blood there is!" The stallion continue

"I thank you for your kind words about my niece," Shinning Amour thanked.

"Your highness, exactly who is the foal's father?"

Twilight's heart stopped dead. The one question she wished to avoid at all cost. Sensing their friend's distress, Applejack and Cadance quickly came up with a story while the others and Shinning Amour calmed the princess down.

"It's okay little sis,"

"The one question, she just had to ask!"

"You can't really blame her Twilly,"

"I know, but it still hurts!"

"He's gone Twilly, and if he did return, I'd fight till my last breath to protect you and Shadow!"

"Thanks BBBFF,"

Just behind the nearby column, Shadow Light began to question herself about her father.

"Mommy never talks about him, maybe something bad happened?"

This thought haunted the filly for the rest of the night.

Ater the party was over and done, Twilight and Shadow prepared for bed. Still being foal, the filly slept with her mother. Brushing against the familiar lavender fur of her mommy, Shadow decided to ask.

"Mommy, what was daddy like?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I heard you talking to those nobles and you never talk about!"

"Well your father was... Unique. Most thought him evil, but I saw good in him. As I grew closer to him, I fell in love with him and him with me. We soon got married and I grew pregnant with you, but... Something happened to your father, something I hoped would never appear again. Lets just say he needed to leave,"

Though the filly longed to know what her mother meant, the pained look in her eye drained her confidence to do so. Instead, the foal was contempt with this knowledge and soon drifted to sleep by the sounds of her mother's singing. As Twilight fell asleep, a shadowy figure appeared in the courtyard of the castle. Looking up, he grinned at the window to the royal bedchambers. He stretch out his wings as he prepared his magic to put his plan in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! **

**Ch 3**

"Come Little children,

I'll take thee away,

into a land of enchantment."

Shadow Light stirred from her slumber. From beneath her mother's wing, which was draped protectively and slightly possessively over the filly, she peeked her head to the full moon. She smiled as she heard Luna's voice call out to her.

"Come little children,

the time's come to play

here in my garden of shadows."

Sneaking out beneath her mother's wing, Shadow Light quietly opened the door to the balcony and glided gently to the gardens where her teacher's voice emanated. She walked over to the white rose bush, their usual meeting place. Unsuccessful in finding her, Shadow Light searched in confusion. She had definitely heard Luna's voice, no doubt about it, but where was she? Perhaps this was just one of her jokes. The young filly suddenly sensed a presence behind her. Twisting around, she saw no pony. Growing scared, she began to gallop back to her room. Looking back, it looked as if the shadows were chasing her. Not looking where she was going, the foal ran straight into a large an muscled pony, reflecting her to the ground.

"Are you alright?" A somewhat familiar voice asked. Getting to her hooves, Shadow Light came face to face with tall, grey unicorn stallion. His mane was the same black color most of her mane was and his eyes were a combination of green and red with purple mist retreating from it. He was wearing a red cape that covered his back and cutie mark, not giving Shadow Light a single clue of his personality. With an uneasy feeling, the filly gave a weak smile in response.

"I'm fine thank you,"

"Thats good. You must be princess Shadow Light,"

"How'd you know that?"

"One, you're a Alicorn and two, you look near identical to your mother,"

"Oh," She replied, embarrassed. "You must be new here. I've never seen you around. What's your name?"

"King Sombra,"

"King? Forgive me but I've yet to learn of any kings in Equestria,"

"You can say I've been dethroned,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"It's quite alright. I plan to take back my throne very soon,"

"Is that so?" The princess suddenly felt highly uncomfortable.

"Well I better leave before my mother calls the entire army to look for me!" She slowly began backing away, but Sombra advanced.

"What's the rush?"

"Well it's pass my bedtime and you still need to search for that item of yours,"

"Oh don't worry, it's a lot closer than you think,"

This tore it. The princess broke into a full gallop with the stallion close behind. She desperately called for help.

"SOME PONY HELP! MOMMY!"

Back in the royal bedchamber, Twilight was awoken by a loud scream. She realized it was her baby crying out for her. Seeing that the filly was not under her wing and the door to the balcony was opened, she nearly had a heart attack.

"I'M COMING!" She took to the air.

Back with Shadow Light, who found the unicorn had placed a place on her that rendered her wings useless, she had been dashing within the maze, hoping to loose her pursuer. Upon coming onto the clear, she suddenly tripped over her hooves and fell. Seeing his prey helpless on the ground, Sombra approached steadily, locking eyes with the filly who saw his sympathetic look.

"Just make this easy Shadow Light. I don't want to hurt you at all,"

She knew he was being sincere. She had the ability to detect that. Suddenly, a purple beam of light struck Sombra in back. When the dust settled, Twilight stood over her precious foal, eyes flashing with the pure anger of a mother. She pointed her horn at Sombra as a warning.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Baby."

Shadow coward under her mother's wing as Twilight squared off against the strange unicorn. Or what she thought was a unicorn. Rearing up, the stallion revealed two large black wings.

"A male Alicorn!?" Shadow thought to herself.

"Twilight, I don't want to fight you. She doesn't belong here and you know that,"

"You're not taking her,"

"Have it your way," The two adults took to the air and began their fatal dance. Blasting, ducking, and dodging. As the battle continued, shadow stallions began to surround Twilight. Not wanting to be useless, Shadow Light, using all her strength blasted them into oblivion. Suddenly, Sombra managed a lucky shot and brought down the princess.

"MOMMY!" The filly screamed as she galloped to her mother. Then a feeling of heaviness over came her as she swayed back and forth.

"Why do I feel so... Sleepy," The filly collapsed as Sombra appeared over her. Twilight was helpless to do anything.

"No, leave her alone..."

"I'm sorry Twilight. But I will be back for you," in a cloud of smoke, Sombra vanished, taking the foal with.

"SHADOW LIGHT!" Twilight cried to the moon. Finding her strength, she took off for her brother's kingdom.

Within the crystal palace, Cadance and Shinning Armour showed the two princesses to their rooms after a long meeting.

"We must make these meetings more brief," Shinning Armour moaned.

"Your right dear, I can't feel my hooves!"Suddenly a great bang rang out as Twilight burst through the doors, her faced tear stained. She collapsed at the hooves of her brother who felt his heart race with worry.

"Twilly! What's wrong?"

"He took her Shinning Armour! He took her and I couldn't stop him!"

"Who?" Luna asked as she sensed an impending doom.

"Sombra,"

"SOMBRA!" Everyone screamed.

"He's an Alicorn now. He took Shadow Light. He took my baby!" The mother began crying deeply into the fur of her old foal sitter. Celestia was down right furious.

"Sombra has gone to far now! Attacking nations is one thing, but kidnapping a foal from its mother is worse than what a monster would do!"

Luna was more worried than angry. How could she have missed this?

"How did he even lure her out?" Twilight thought out loud. Luna stopped dead.

"My lullaby," Luna whispered through her tears.

"What?" Cadance asked.

"He must have used my lullaby to lure Shadow Light out thinking he was me!"

Now, no pony was more furious than Shinning Armour.

"I'll find him, I'll find him and tear him apart myself! I'll gather the troops. We will find him!" The prince then galloped full speed to gather all of Equestria's army while the others comforted the weeping mare.

Within the deep reassess of a crystal cave, Shadow Light finally awakens after hours of sleep. Rising to her hooves, the princess saw that her meeting with the stallion had been no dream.

"I have to get out of here!"

Finding her strength, the filly used her night crawler abilities to make her way through the caves. Eventually, she came upon a door with a black crystal above it. She recognized it from a discussion her mother had had with princess Celestia. She used something called Dark magic.

"Maybe it'll work here,"

Taking a deep breath, she followed the motions her mother took. Suddenly, her eye turn pure green and a beam of black energy shot from her horn. It swung open and filly galloped onward. She searched for any sort of light. Then, he appeared again.

"Shadow Light! I didn't think you'd know about dark magic! You shouldn't be out here at this hour, it's not safe,"

"I wanna go home! I miss my mommy!" The stallion suddenly hugged her.

"Shadow Light, I know, but I couldn't leave you there. You would have gotten hurt,"

"Just, who are you!?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"M-m-my..."

"Yes, your daddy. Honey, I know, I may not seem like a proper father, but I was always there looking out for you and your mother. I'm ashamed that I couldn't watch you preform your first spell in the open or fly, but I want to make up for it now. Please give this old stallion a chance,"

Sombra was crying by now, hugging his foal. He was telling a truth, but the foal sensed something a darkness controlling him against his will. A claw gripping his heart. Besides that, she knew he loved her truly an deer mother. It was then the princess made a brave choice: to find a way to free her father so he could return home to them and they could be a family.

"Of course I'll give you a chance... Daddy,"

"Lets find you a better room,"

With that, the first piece of darkness was expelled from his heart. The foal was determined to free him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! Read,comment, review!**

**Ch 4**

It was gorgeous day in Ponyville: the sun was shinning, the birds were signing, and the bees were buzzing. Too bad no pony felt the happiness of the day. All around the city, ponies of all shapes and sizes were signing up to search for the missing princess. Applejack and Pinkie Pie, who for once took something serious, were organizing the earth ponies and unicorns into groups.

"Oh I hope we find her Applejack!"

"Me too Pinkie Pie,"

As the two to organize the ponies, Shinning Armour was busy readying his troops.

"Remember troops, the main objective is to rescue the princess at all costs. Any objections will deal with me,"

"SIR!"

Within the crystal palace, the 4 princesses looked over a map of Equestria, looking for any areas that may harbor Sombra and the foal

"It would have to be a place where he could recharge on crystals,"

"Yes Luna, but also deep enough to keep Shadow Light from flying out,"

"Celestia's right. It would also be hidden in plain sight," Cadance added.

While the other 3 discussed this, Twilight sulkily looked out the window, her heart flooded with fear and worry.

"Shadow Light... Please be safe honey,"

Within Sombra's hideout, Shadow Light awoke from under her father's wing, ironically in the same position she would sleep in with her mother. Sombra, who had been watching his daughter sleep, smiled at his foal and nuzzled his head to hers. Kissing her forehead, he smiled once more.

"Morning Shadow Light! Did you sleep well?"

"Morning daddy! I slept great!" Shadow light turned to her father and silently gasped. The whites of his eyes were actually white instead of green. But just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, returning to a green color. The filly shook this off, thinking she had just imagined it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing daddy,"

"Ok, time to get up!"

The two Alicorns made their way through the caves until they came upon an opening. Shadow Light looked to her father.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do today?"

"It's about time you got a better hold of that dark magic of yours. It's strong, but unstable. You need to learn to control it,"

"Okay, how do we start?"

"Lets try something simple. See that red crystal?"

"Yes,"

"Try turning it black. Remember, focus your energy on one point,"

The foal gently trotted up to the crystal and lowered her head. At once, her eyes turn green and the dark beam once more shot from her horn, slowly turning the crystal black.

"That's it honey, just a little more!"

As she continued, Shadow felt something deep within her, fighting to get out. All at once, one of the filly's eyes glowed white and a light beam spiraled in with the black beam. There was a blast.

"SHADOW LIGHT!"

Sombra galloped into the dust and found his daughter exhausted, but unharmed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know,"

"Daddy! The crystal!"

Sombra turned his head and was shocked over what his foal had done to it. The crystal was a perfect mixture of black and white. Shadow snuck under his wing.

"I did that!?"

"Indeed. I've never seen anything like this! It's extraordinary!"

"Sorry daddy,"

"You don't need to apologize Shadow Light. This means you're much stronger than I thought!"

"I'm very tired though,"

Within the stallion, a dark essence began saying,

"too bad! We have to see more!"

However, it met a wall. For the first time in millennium, its host was fighting back.

"You won't hurt her!"

"Try and stop me!"

"Fine"

Back in the real world, Sombra gently smiled at his filly.

"That's enough for today dear. Lets go take a walk,"

Though he didn't know it, the true Sombra was finally returning, desperate to protect his child. Shadow Light had heard every word.

"I was right!" The young pony thought. "Something is controlling him! And he's finally fighting back!"

The little foal neighed happily and followed her father as they explored the caves, her pure heart finally reawakening the true Sombra.

A few days later, Sombra and Shadow were enjoying a nice lunch of apples and sandwiches. The king was happy to discover his daughter had inherited his curiosity as she always asked questions.

"Daddy, how are you an Alicorn?"

"Well, I reached a full understanding of a field of magic, like all Alicorns,"

"Not true!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was born an Alicorn! I think your love for mommy change you and I was given that love when I was born!"

Sombra ponder this for a moment. What she said made sense. He then thought of Twilight, his only true love. Though the darkness told him it was nonsense, it fell upon deaf ears as the true Sombra began to become more powerful with his love for his family. Shadow smiled, happy her true father was growing more powerful than the darkness controlling him. Sombra turned back to her.

"Maybe your right honey. Next question?"

"What were you like when you were my age?"

Dark Sombra desperately wanted to replied that he was a mastering dark magic student, but was denied that.

"Actually I was a lot like... You,"

Both smiled, enjoying their time together.

"ENOUGH!" A voice roared. Sombra wailed in pain. Shadow Light watch in horror.

"DADDY!"

"No... You won't get her!"

"You've become too independent Sombra. It's time I find a new host," a voice hissed. Suddenly, the shadowy form of a stallion with pure green eyes appeared. Shadow Light reared up like her mother had done.

"Who are you?"

"Light Destroyer, foal,"

"What are you doing to my dad?!"

"He's become too stubborn. When I first took control of him, he fought but I subdue him. But you and your accursed mother had to ruin that hold I had on him!"

"He's free now, so go away!"

"I think not! A body for a body!"

The darkness reared up, prepared to strike the foal. Then 2 blasts of lavender and blue light struck the stallion, pulling him far from the filly. Shadow Light turned and saw her mother and uncle standing there, fury clear as day.

"MOMMY!" The foal flew to her, not noticing her flight was incredible graceful thanks to lessons with her father. Twilight embraced her daughter in midair, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I was so worried about you!"

Celestia and Luna, after seeing that Shadow Light was safe, pointed their horns at a completely defenseless Sombra. Upon seeing this, Shadow Light flew in the way of their blast.

"Stand aside Shadow Light!" Celestia demanded.

"Not at him! The shadow! It was controlling him!"

The 2 celestial sisters were suddenly blasted out of the air. The shadow laughed. Shinning Armour crossed horns with the shadow. Sombra caught sight of Shadow Light.

"T-t-t-twilight," he struggled.

the princess turned to him.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"To protect our daughter. That thing is after her and I will not let what happened to me happen to her,"

Twilight was speechless. Sombra was talking like the stallion she had fallen in love with again.

"I don't have the strength to get her out on my own. We must combined our powers,"

"Sombra..."

"I care about her as much as you do. Twilight please..."

Twilight brought her horn to his. Suddenly a lavender black light appeared and encircled Shadow Light. With the last of his strength, Sombra sent Shadow Light as far away as he could. With that, he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! Read, comment, review!**

**Ch 5**

Shadow Light blinked rapidly, trying to regain her sight in the unfamiliar landscape. The last thing she remembered was a beam of black and lavender light consuming her. Then nothing...

She looked around, trying to pin point where she was. The princess was surrounded by thick trees and vegetation so, she assumed she was in a jungle of some sort. Getting to her hooves, she wondered around, trying to locate the members of her family.

"Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Shinning Armour? Auntie Cadance?" She called out.

No pony answered her. The filly broke down into tears. She was all alone now, far from home and those who cared about her. She just laid there, wondering what to do. Suddenly, another voice joined her.

"What's the matter with you?" The Alicorn looked up and came face to face with a creature she had never seen before. He had the body shape of a snake, a goats head, talons of a hawk, and the tail of a lizard. Out of pure instinct, she screamed. The creature jumped back, his claws raised as a sign of peace.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" The foal calmed down a bit.

"I didn't mean to scream, I was just... surprised that's all,"

"I understand. What I don't understand is why an Alicorn foal is out in Whispy Woods without her mother. You must be Shadow Light,"

"How'd you know?"

"Your mother told me about you. She's a friend of mine,"

"You know my mother!?"

"Indeed. And I also know your father, Sombra,"

"How?"

"I'm ashamed to say I am the one who unleashed Light Destroyer on him,"

"You did what!?"

"You must understand, I was a different monster back then. I hated the light and balance Celestia and Luna had created. I hoped through Sombra, I could revive my chaos, but they proved to be too powerful. I'm sorry Shadow Light, to this day, I'm ashamed of what I did and what I forced upon you and your mother,"

"I forgive you Mr..."

"Discord,"

"Discord? Not fitting anymore. I realize you're sorry and that proves you're not the monster that took my daddy from me. Out of curiosity, why are you out here?"

"I had heard you had disappeared and was on my way to seek out Sombra. I knew it had to be him, but instead I find you out here by yourself,"

"My father and mother sent me away... To protect me from Light Destroyer,"

"I see. Like your mother, you've managed to weaken his hold on your father,"

"He mentioned something like that. Can you explain what that means?"

"When your father truly met your mother, she made him feel the one thing he was always denied: love. It proved strong enough to break the hold Light Destroyer had on him. Not forever, but long enough for your parents to get married and have you. Your love, however, has proven to be much stronger, since you were able to completely sever Light Destroyer from Sombra,"

"Why is my love stronger?"

"Never underestimate the power of a father's love. Also, it maybe because your the princess of balance,"

"Balance? What makes you say that?"

"Well look at your cutie mark!"

"Cutie mark? I don't have my..." The filly turned her head to get a look at her flank. It was no longer blank.

"My cutie mark! I got my cutie mark! But... this one's strange," Indeed. Shadow Light's cutie mark was the symbol of yin and yang and the dot on the white side was the sun and the the dot on the black was the moon. Discord chuckled.

"That's how I know you're the princess of balance. That symbol represents balance in many cultures including ours,"

"Wow," The foal thought back to when she tried dark magic with her father. Now the crystal's color change made sense. Still...

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything dear foal! Light Destroyer is the embodiment of imbalance! Your power is the only one strong enough to beat him into submission,"

"What power?"

"That's what you have to find out. If you want your family back, you're gonna have to fight for them,"

"Will you help me?"

"I created this mess in the first place. It's only fitting I help you find the strength to clean it up. I will train you,"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome. Now, have you had any experience with your powers? Any unusual outcomes to spells?"

"Well, maybe once,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Well, I was trying to turn a red crystal black, but instead, I turned it black and white,"

"Good, it seems you've already gotten in touch with your powers. If we train off of this, we can enhance your abilities in no time. Come, we can train while we trek back to your father's hideout. Can you fly yet?"

"Not very well,"

"I think you're underestimating yourself. Try it," The lavender foal spread her small wings and began rising into the air. Shadow Light was shocked to see how much she had improved. Her strokes were even, her wings flapped silently, and she didn't feel like she would fall. Gaining speed, she began preforming spirals and nose bombs. After landing, Discord gave her an, 'I told you so' look. Spreading his dragon like wings, Discord took to the air. The foal soon joined him.

"Discord, do you really believe I can stop Light Destroyer?"

"If you're truly your mother's daughter, I have complete faith in you Shadow Light,"

"Okay, I'm ready!"

With that, the unlikely duo took to the air, the foal determined to defeat the monster that stole her family and save her father once and for all.

"Don't worry mommy and daddy, I'm coming to save you. And I'll be there soon!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! Read, comment, review!**

**Ch 6**

After a few good hours of flying, Shadow Light and Discord were directly over Ponyville, much to the Reilly's confusion.

"Discord, what are we doing in Ponyville?"

"We're gonna need your aunt's help, all of them,"

The dou landed at the entrance of Pinkie Pie's bakery. Opening the door, Shadow found herself in the arms of the pink pony herself.

"Shadow Light! Where have you been?! We've been so worried about you!"

"Auntie... Can't... Breath,"

Discord watched in amusement as Pinkie Pie released the foal who gradually regained her breath. Suddenly, Applejack walked down the stairs.

"Pinkie, what's all the ruckus?" The orange pony caught sight of the foal.

"Shadow! You're alright!" The elder pony hugged the filly, much gentler than her companion.

"Tarnation kiddo! Where have ya been!? And where's Twilight? She's gonna have a fit when she finds out you're okay!"

"She's in trouble! And daddy is to!" The two ponies flinched at the mention of Sombra. The Mane 6 and those close to Twilight had taken a vow never to give Shadow a single hint of the identity of her father. Applejack then tried to erase it from the foals mind.

"Daddy? Aw no Shadow, your pop disappeared months before you were..."

"Applejack, I'm afraid Shadow Light understands more about her father than you do," Discord interjected.

"Discord! What in Sam hill's name did ya tell the youngster about her father,"

"That he's an evil manifest of darkness," he joked.

"DISCORD!" Pinkie and Applejack screamed.

"He's only joking. My daddy didn't mean do to anything that has happen, something else was pulling the strings!"

"What's with all the noise? We're trying to locate Twilight and, SHADOW!" Rarity cried as she, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, like the other two, hugged the foal.

"Discord, you're here as well?"

"Yes, hello dear Fluttershy,"

"Darling foal! Are you hurt? Wings broken? Ankles twisted?"

"Can you still fly?"

"No, I'm fine Anutie Rarity! And yes Auntie Rainbow Dash I can fly. But my parents are in trouble!"

"Parents?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"YES I KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER AND I NEED YOUR HELP TO SAVE HIM AND MY MOTHER!"

"How can we help?" Applejack asked.

"Well Shadow Light here is the only true solution to our problem," Discord explain. "But she's as useless as a butterfly until she learns the virtues of the other elements of harmony,"

"Other virtues?" Shadow asked.

"Each element has a virtue. You've already learn magic from your mother, now you must learn the others. But we must do this on the road! Time is not on our side,"

"Could you have said that with any more pressure?" Shadow asked rhetorically.

"Yes. If we don't hurry, your parents will be lost forever to the shadows,"

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"Yep,"

"Well then, lets get a move on!" Applejack insisted.

"Yeah super speed!" Raindbow Dash added. As they began rushing out, the princess hollered.

"WAIT!"

The group looked at her.

"Notice anything different about me?" The filly knew it was a bad time, but she was still a foal and this was the most important event of her life. She showed off her flank and her cutie mark. The ponies gasped.

"Shadow!" Fluttershy whispered.

"While I'll be!" Applejack cheered.

"Alright kiddo!" Rainbow Dash congratulated.

"I don't believe it! You've gotten your cutie mark!" Rarity exclaimed as she carefully observed her niece's mark.

"CUTIE MARK PARTY!" Pinkie Pie cried as she threw confetti and hung from a rope that appeared from... Somewhere.

"I don't believe I've come across a mark quite like this is my studies," Rarity gasped.

"Discord said it marks me as the princess of balance,"

"That's a pretty big job Shadow," Applejack warned.

"Are you up for it?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"If I'm not, than who is? Balance is what is needed now!"

"Um excuse me but, WORLD IN DANGER HERE! LIVES ON THE LINE!" Discord retorted.

"Oh right! Come on aunties! Lets go save my family!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry** for the delay folks! I don't own MLP.**

**Ch 7**

"Are you sure we're going the right way Discord?"

"Certainly Applejack. Why do you doubt me?"

"Maybe because we're trekking through chocolate mud," Rarity replied as she lifted her now brown leg.

"CHOCOLATE MUD!" Pinkie cheered as she happily ate a path for Shadow Light, who had been silently followed. After hiking deep into the woods, Shadow had been the one to discover the mud that had followed them was actually a dessert.

"Oh, it was only a little fun," Discord whined as he removed the mud from their path.

"Thank you, much better!" Rarity replied.

Everyone continued on until Applejack noticed how silent Shadow had become. The earth pony walked up to the little Alicorn.

"Say honey, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet,"

"I'm worried about my Mommy and Daddy auntie. Are we gonna save them?"

"Shadow darling!" Rarity joined. "Of course we're going to save them! And the others too. We have nothing to be afraid of!"

"I know that Auntie Rarity. But I just can't help thinking this all my fault," The little filly began crying. Sometimes it hard to remember that Shadow Light was still only a few years old. Flutter Shy hugged her.

"Shadow, none of this is your fault. This began before you were even born,"

"Maybe if I hadn't had been born, my daddy wouldn't have led my mommy to the cave, and Light Destroyer wouldn't be hurting them now!" Shadow was no straight out bawling. She just wanted to wake up to see this was all a dream and she and her mother were still together in the Palace of Friendship. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash forced the young filly to look at her.

"Shadow Light! This is not your fault in anyway possible. You are not to blame, your mother is not to blame, and even your father is not to blame. Light Destroyer is the guilty one and him alone! So I don't want to here this is your fault ever again, understand?"

The filly nodded and the Pegasus gently hugged her. Brushing away Shadow's tears, Rainbow smiled at her.

"Keep your chin up kiddo, we'll get your mom and dad back. I promise," Shadow felt a lot better. Her aunts had always been there for her and pushed her to do her best. When her mother alone couldn't, they were there to get her back on her hooves when she fell. Feeling her confidence return, she waved her wings.

"Lets go save my parents,"

Just as suddenly as her confidence had come, Shadow let out an enormous yawn. Every pony and Discord laughed.

"Where did that come from?!" Pinkie said while jumping up and down. Applejack took a good long look at Shadow's face. She then noticed the little dark circles under here eyes.

"Shadow? When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know. Now that I think about it, shouldn't the sun had set by now?"

"I believe so," Rarity agreed. "Luna's not one to be late, I wonder what's wrong," Shadow bowed her head.

"Now I know something horrible's happened to my parents. Luna was there trying to save me,"

"Guys, now we've got a problem. Without Celestia and Luna to raise the sun and moon, there's noway the balance will remain!" Applejack retorted. Suddenly, something began happening to Shadow: her wings grew blue like Luna's along with her horn, her eyes were also pure white.

"Shadow?" Flutter Shy asked. The foal said nothing as she flew into the air. Then, the sun began sinking as the moon and stars appeared. Shadow slumped back to the ground and slowly returned to her normal color. Shaking her head, she groaned.

"What just happened?" Discord began laughing.

"It appears you've discovered the other part of your balance abilities,"

"What do you mean Discord?"

"Little Shadow Light, along with being the defender of balance, you also have the ability to balance things out. Since Luna was unable to raise the moon, your first instinct was to do so to keep the balance,"

"So until Celestia and Luna return, I have to raise the sun and moon,"

"indeed,"

"And you choose to tell us this now!" Rainbow yelled.

"Where's the fun if you don't see the surprised look on a pony's face?"

Everyone groaned in union, though Shadow didn't hear. She was already fast asleep.

**Short I know, but I needed a chapter explaining how Shadow Light's powers work. Anyways, next chapter will showcase some of Shadow's childhood and her getting the virtue of loyalty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks! Okay, after this story, I plan on making a tale about the daughter of Princess Luna. In the comments tell me what you think! I own nothing!**

**Ch 8**

The next morning, after Shadow Light raised the sun, the group continued through the forest. Shadow stuck near Applejack for safety.

"So Discord, what elements should we try to teach Shadow right now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, we should start with elements that Shadow could learn the quickest. That way we'd have more time to teach her the more difficult elements,"

"Well it's obvious what the first element should be," Rarity announced.

"Yeah loyalty!" Rainbow cheered as the others agreed.

"Why loyalty?"

"You're already super loyal Shadow, you just need to prove it," Flutter Shy explained.

"I'm not that loyal,"

"Shadow, sweetie," Applejack said. "Remember when I asked Apple Bloom and her pals to show you around the Foals and Filly's Festival when you first went?"

"Not really,"

"Well I do. Now listen up!"

(Flashback)

_"Okay, Apple Bloom, remember not to let her out of your sight,"_

_"Of course Twilight," Apple Bloom groaned as she answered for the millionth time._

_"And Sweetie Belle, don't let her eat to many sweets!"_

_"Alright,"_

_"And Scootaloo, no..."_

_"Okay we get it Twilight!" The orange Pegasus finally cried._

_"Alright, just keep a close watch on her," Twilight hugged her daughter._

_"Alright honey, be good for them, okay?"_

_"Okay mommy," the year and half filly replied._

_Finally, the princess let go as the foal eagerly followed the elder mares. The former cutie mark crusaders each had a cutie mark to show for: Sweetie Belle had a heart with an arrow through it; Apple Bloom had an apple with an apple blossom; and Scootaloo had an eagle's feather with a thunderbolt behind it. Shadow playful began walking between the girls who began giggling at the child's cuteness. She was wearing a small sweater since it was chilly that covered her wings. Suddenly, Sweetie Belle groaned._

_"Uh oh, here comes Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Apple Bloom looked at the foal._

_"Shadow Light, don't listen to a word those mares say,"_

_"Okay Apple Bloom,"_

_The two bullies were suddenly upon them._

_"Well if it isn't the old blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara made fun._

_"Yeah old blank flanks," Sliver Spoon repeated. Scootaloo puffed up._

_"Sorry, but you can't say that about us anymore! We all have our cutie marks!" Tiara laughed and began circling Shadow._

_"Then who's this little blank flank?" Sweetie Belle pointed her horn in defense of Shadow_

_"Back off! Shadow Light's only a year and half old!"_

_"Blank Flank nonetheless!" Silver taunted. She had gotten better at using her own words. Shadow, being young as she was, didn't understand these girls were making fun of her. She instead ignored them and turned to Apple Bloom._

_"Apple Bloom, can I take off my sweater? I'm starting to get really warm," Before Apple Bloom could reply, Scootaloo covered her mouth with an evil smirk._

_"Sure Shadow, go right ahead," _

_Shadow wiggled her way out of the sweater as her tiny wings popped up a little bit, causing the two bullies to gasp._

_"She's a.. A.." Silver stuttered._

_"An Alicorn!" Tiara finished. Sweetie Belle laughed._

_"Yes, Shadow is Princess Twilight Sparkle's daughter, and a princess herself," Suddenly, the two mares surrounded Shadow Light._

_"Dear princess, you shouldn't be surrounded by these riffraff!" Tiara exclaimed._

_"Yes, you should have the company of high society, such as us!" Silver added. As the two mares tried to lead the foal away, she quickly galloped back to the crusaders._

_"No, I'm gonna stay with my friends. They like me, Alicorn or not," The group walked away, unaware that the Mane 6 had seen everything._

_"Thats my girl," Twilight whispered._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Wow, so I really did that?"

"Yep! Even though you were too young to realize it, you stood up for the girls and stuck by them. That's loyalty honey,"

"Now all you need to do is prove it," Rarity added. Throughout the day, Shadow began thinking of ways to prove her loyalty. At around evening, the gang decided to stop for a minute to rest. Discord suddenly was alert.

"What is it Discord?" Flutter Shy asked.

Before he could answer, dark, shadow like ropes wrapped around him, imprisoning him. While the mare tried to free him, other ropes ensnared them, rendering their powers useless.

"Show yourselves!" Applejack yelled. From the woods, a group of shadow stallions, not unlike Light Destroyer appeared. The leader smirked.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A group out to destroy our master,"

"Meanie!" Pinkie yelled.

"What are you going to do with us?" Rarity demanded. The Stallions only lowered the horns, signaling an attack. A blast of black and white, however, disbanded a few of them. Shadow had not been captured in the fray and was now blasting away. The stallions tried with all their might to stop her, but the princess with her wings was just too fast. Eventually, the lead stallion called out.

"Wait! Don't shoot! We'll help you,"

"How so,"

"We can help you beat Light Destroyer! And rescue your parents! All we need to do is dispose of them and we have a deal,"

Shadow thought for a second. It was a tempting deal. Then again, it would cost her her aunts and Discord, who had become a pretty good friend. Shadow aimed her magic and defeated the other shadows.

"I choose my family,"

Using her horn to cut the ropes, Shadow was caught in a hug. Discord patted her head.

"Not bad,"

Suddenly, Shadow felt a tingle in her wings, looking up, she saw the feathers on the tip of her wings had turned red. She gawked at them.

"How?"

"The first virtue has been passed on,"

"Way to go Shadow!" Rainbow cheered. Shadow looked at her family.

"Two down, four to go,"


End file.
